


I Choose You, Dratini

by BlueInkSquibbie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Child Abandonment, Gen, Not Beta Read, Pokemon AU, They are both Pokemons, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony is a Dragonite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueInkSquibbie/pseuds/BlueInkSquibbie
Summary: Tony the Dragonite had been living the idyllic life alone for many, many years now. One day, he found a Dratini playing on the pebble beach. He was excited to finally meet another of his kind, but didn't realise what this encounter would lead to.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 15
Kudos: 50





	I Choose You, Dratini

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was born out of boredom, leading to me borwsing some irondad tumblr and spending excessive time on my Switch. Initially it was just an idea: "What if Tony was a Dragonite and Peter was a Dratini?" But then this idea just wouldn't leave me alone. Scenes keep popping up in my head and soon I had to write them down. If you think this AU is really weird, don't worry, I am of the same mind.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from my storyline.

Tony hadn’t seen any of his kind for a long time now.

As a Dragonite, he was used to living alone. They did not like sharing their territory. By Mewtwo’s Tail, the last time he was with another Dragonite was Pepper, and that was probably during the first years after he evolved into this form. They courted for a bit, but eventually parted way because of some … differences in living habit, and he hadn’t seen anyone since.

Sometimes he missed having someone that understood his language, but memory of living with his brother when they were both still Dragonairs reminded him how infuriating living with someone can be.

Anyway, he enjoyed his life as it was now. He has a cosy cave on a small stone island surrounded by sea, enough supply of food to keep life comfortable but still interesting, and miles and miles of sea and coastline for him to wander.

Right now, Tony was patrolling along the coast. These patrols were the highlights of his peaceful life, where he would push himself to fly faster and higher. Sometimes he liked to try his hand on diving as well, but flying was, by far, his favourite activity.

“Maybe I will stop by the little village with that lighthouse again.” He mused to himself, “When it gets dark, I can do a fast circle around the lighthouse then dive into the sea, make a big splash. That will give the fishing boat people a good scare.”

But there were still a good couple hours before the Sun was ready to sink below the horizon, so Tony had some time to kill.

“I can practice some tricks, pretend to be an aeroplane.”

So, he waited until one of those grey military planes passed by his territory, then started to follow its moves from above.

“Roll the body.” He gracefully performed a barrel roll.

“Loop a loop.” He looped several circles in the clouds.

“Then wag my tail.” He tried to do a strange shake in the air.

“Stupid wing flight mechanism won’t let me yaw.” He muttered.

Just as he zoomed past a pebble beach, he heard a commotion on the land.

“Must be the Krabbies, they’re probably fighting again.” He wondered as he left the plane alone to investigate the shore. Krabbies are not usually on his lunch menu, but they provided valuable entertainment for his country life. Tony sometimes found abandoned objects from the villages and dropped them in the middle of a Krabby fight, just to see their reaction to the strange new opponents. But not today. Now, he just wanted a good show.

However, what he saw was not as he expected.

The only living creature in sight was a blue, tube-like Pokemon. When he was close enough, he identified the Pokemon to be something he was familiar with, but totally did not expect to see again in his lifetime.

“Holy Mewtwo!” He exclaimed, “That’s a Dratini!”

Indeed, the clicking noise he heard earlier was not from pincers, but a Dratini flicking pebbles with its tail.

Tony wanted to get closer. After all, the last time he saw a Dratini was when he himself was still one. But he stopped himself at around 10 m overhead and hovered to get a good look.

“By Mewtwo, it’s small.” And after some observation, “And a boy.”

The Dratini wiggling on the ground seemed to be enjoying himself, playing with pebbles and shells as the wave periodically lapped over his body.

A Dratini this young could not hunt for himself yet, so the mother must be around. Tony wanted to land, as this was probably the most exciting thing he found in a year, but he didn’t dare to get closer. There were not many Dragonites left in the world, and if he was to meet another, he did not want it to be in a fight to the death with a new mother.

After a while, the Dratini seemed to be getting tired. He stopped his game with the pebbles and rolled himself further into the ocean, where he curled up tightly and his movement slowed to the small flicker his exposed fin.

The mother was still not back, the baby was now sleeping, and Tony was getting bored. Looking around, he realised dusk was fast approaching. Considering there were not many shore creatures that had the gut to mess with a Dragonite, especially a mother guarding her young, Tony didn’t feel bad when he left the baby Dratini to execute his plan at the lighthouse.

The next day found the Dratini crawling along on the beach, digging shells out from among the pebbles whenever he found them. Tony watched for a short while, partly because he thought it was cute, partly because he wanted to meet the adult Dragonite that would surely return anytime from their hunting trip.

For several days, Tony would journey to the pebble beach and hover in the air. The Dratini was always there, doing … whatever babies do. But he never met the adult.

Now, Dragonites were lone hunters by nature. By Mewtwo, Tony hadn’t seen his brother since the day he evolved. And there were occasional fights between two adults when one intruded into another’s territory. But they were also more intelligent than other Pokemons, unlike those Gyarados, so they usually talked things out. Tony prided himself to be one of the smartest Dragonites there were, after all, he invented using moss bedding to keep warm in storms and using wave patterns to track fishing boats. Therefore, he did not intend to fight whoever that seemed to be neglecting their baby for their own belly, he just wanted to talk to someone.

“I don’t talk to someone soon, I won’t even remember how to talk.” He said to himself, “And my future visitors will think that I am an average Dragonite. That is simply not allowed.”

On the fifth day, the Dratini was asleep when Tony arrived on the beach. Tony watched for about 20 minutes before getting bored and left.

On the seventh day, Tony was getting a little worried. The baby was always sleeping now, and it was no longer entertaining for him to watch. Tony stayed longer than he ever did before, but the adult never showed. There was no scent on the beach to indicate that a parent had recently visited. Initially Tony thought it was because of the rain that frequented this part of the sea, but now he was starting to think that the parent was not coming back for him.

_Poor thing, he wouldn’t survive much longer without someone looking after him._

“Maybe I should do something.” Tony wondered out loud. “But what do I know about looking after hatchling? Do they even eat regular food? I don’t remember what I ate when I was a that small.”

“Maybe they were just delayed for some reason.” He tried to talk himself out the panic, “There was a storm moving in form the south, maybe the parent was just tired and decided to take shelter for a bit.”

On the eighth day Tony had to chase away a Corphish from the Dratini that was getting too close for comfort.

On the ninth day, Tony decided that he would have to do something.

When he arrived at his usual spot in the sky, he found that the Dratini was no longer moving, and a whole pod of Corphish were gathered around the sleeping baby, waiting for their chance to pounce.

“Move away you shameless bugs, preying a baby.” He shouted as he let out a spark from between his antennae. The Corphish scattered quickly, not daring to linger just in case the Dragonite was feeling hungry.

He landed gently in the water, on the deeper side of the Dratini so he could pick him up with ease. The Dratini was thinner than when he first saw him, and there was no sign of the healthy, shedding skin on his body.

“You’re really making me do this baby Dratini,” Tony said as he scooped up the long body into his arms, and felt his heart jolt when the Dratini hanged off this arms like a piece of limp seaweed, “you knew I couldn’t watch someone die.”

With precious cargo now safely secured, Tony took off into the sky.

“But don’t worry now, I’ll make sure you survive, and grow up, and maybe even evolve and learn to fly like me. I know I am not your real parent, but I …, you know what, anyone can do better than your real parents. Even if your real parent come back and make me give you back, I won’t, I will fight them, and let me tell you, I am the quickest and smartest Dragonite around.”

As his home came into view, a strange feeling arose in Tony chest. It was a mixture of relief, dread, and excitement.

“I don’t know what you like to eat yet, but we can figure it out together. You don’t have a bed yet, but we will figure that out too.”

Home was right in front of him now.

“For now, let’s just get some food into you,” after a short pause, “and maybe give you a name. Something new, something that hasn't been used in my family before, a name like ... Peter.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was actually planning something big, like a multi-chapter involving spys and police..., but this "what if" idea just won't leave me alone. I actually have more scenes in mind, will anyone be interested if I make this into a series?


End file.
